


One Page of Life

by Chuluchan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuluchan/pseuds/Chuluchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This might have been a page of Sulu's ex-girlfriend's diary. What if Sulu had one? - Before he got on board of Enterprise, before he met Chekov? And what does she think when everything changes?/This is a short experimental work. The idea just popped in my head, so I wrote it down. Hope you'll enjoy it! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Page of Life

Hikaru Sulu and I, we were very close since high school and dated for last three years. I knew him long before he became good enough to be a pilot of Federation flagship. I've always loved his crazy enthusiasm for flying, for which he has unseen natural talent and which is otherwise contradictory to his rather composed personality of a botanist.

Hikaru Sato Sulu is admirable in many ways, but he is just a normal person after all – much more normal and ordinary than many other people I've met since we enrolled Starfleet Academy. Even though he had plenty chances to pick up some other girl than me (the one who's constantly wearing a white coat and spends unhealthy amount of time in Starfleet terrestrial scientific labs), since like every single girl at the Academy and even out of it walls has something for pilots. Maybe I do exaggerate here a bit, but it's not that far from true. Starfleet cadets are popular, not just anybody can become one. Anyway, the point is he _always_ returned to me. Weather that was because of habit, sentimentality or he did really love me, I am not in position to judge.

However, all this changed when he met this boy. First, I thought that the way he spaced out when I talked to him and his lack of words to say to me were caused by events on his very first mission as a flagship's pilot. It was the one everybody has heard about, you must have too, it was all around in news at every information channel of whole Federation. _Enterprise_ was the only ship surviving Nero's brutal raid to our space nearby – now sadly non-existent – planet Vulcan. And then, just within a span of hours they had to deal with the same threat aimed on our home planet, the Earth. It is still beyond my comprehension how they actually managed to save us and defeat Nero with just one ship. And despite of the starship being a brand new model of _Constitution_ -class heavy cruiser, it looked still tiny in comparison to what Romulans came up with. I thought that this strong experience influenced him and he couldn't get through to normal life living people. But then I noticed it's something else.

His closest coworker at _Enterprise_ , the navigator, turned out to be a young Russian ensign that, to my initial dismay, was only seventeen years old.

Then I met him, he was so nice. The lively energy shone through his smile and every move he did. He was that kind of person you want to have around you, because it always lifts your mood. Well, I didn't give it too much of importance until I've seen them together.

It seemed like their minds were working at the same waves. Their expressions were changing in concord as if there was some inexplicable telepathic link between them. And I've never seen Hikaru to smile so much without any particular reason before.

I cannot hide there was a spike of jealousy that I felt on an insight of their relationship. However, I couldn't blame them I've never been so lucky to experience something like that myself. I got a chance to exchange few words with the ensign before Hikaru joined us and can't really dislike him, though I wished I could.

So this is me, one of the many people who are blessed by having such great men devoted guarding us while cruising dangerous and unpredictable place called space. And as the most of those people, I'll never know what is it like to be one of them. – Not that I couldn't change that, but what for? There is no such a place in a heart of lieutenant Hikaru Sato Sulu as the one already occupied by Pavel Andreievich Chekov.

**Author's Note:**

> **If you like my work, read also "Sheer Borderline", I post new chapter every Thursday.**


End file.
